


Warren

by bravelove



Category: Samgladiator - Fandom, Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, Hierarchy, Hybrid Themed Mental Disorder, Hybrids, Manipulations, Medication, Not Taking Medication, Rabbit Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Rabbits were a matriarchal animal, the toughest gal got control, at least in a normal warren. You see, normal warrens were giant communities, ruled by the most responsible and tough woman there, it was packed to the brim with family and pecking orders. They had lots of companions and people to compete with, from friends to bitter rivals, the hierarchy was critical to a rabbit well being and survival, so in these colonies, one must know their place. The girls would always rise above the boys, and the boys would squabble to be the best of the boys, and that’s how it always was.Except it wasn’t, not for Sam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Warren

Rabbits were a matriarchal animal, the toughest gal got control, at least in a normal warren. You see, normal warrens were giant communities, ruled by the most responsible and tough woman there, it was packed to the brim with family and pecking orders. They had lots of companions and people to compete with, from friends to bitter rivals, the hierarchy was critical to a rabbit well being and survival, so in these colonies, one must know their place. The girls would always rise above the boys, and the boys would squabble to be the best of the boys, and that’s how it always was.

Except it wasn’t, not for Sam, born to a strangely tiny colony of two. His place was comfortable, technically the lowest, but also technically the third rabbit in the hierarchy. The only girl was his mom, so she was naturally in charge, while his dad was eccentric and put his foot down on any of Sam’s dominance attempts as he started to grow up and yearn for more. Such a small colony just wasn’t enough for Sam. As it was so little with no means of advancement and a yearning for more, instincts bubbling in him demanding he escape from the bottom of the pecking order even if his parents barely acknowledged it even existed. Really, it is no wonder that he turned it to his friends despite his parents’ words that the other ones wouldn’t understand? He didn’t want to be the top rabbit, but it’d be nice to force someone to brush his hair every once in a while.

A strange boy caught his eye when he started to look outside the warren, and Sam approached him as an equal, the time would come later for competitions and dad had said humans wouldn’t feel the instinct, so he needed to make sure he didn’t scare him. Sam knew he wanted him as a friend, so he fully hid his bubbling need for dominance over him, to be the top bunny of the two, with a smile. The boy in blue smiled back, and the two were fast friends, and Sam would let them be equals for now, but once they were older, Sam would make sure Taurtis understood Sam was one peg above him, the number four in the hierarchy he was building up. Taurtis was sweet and kind and cuddly, and Sam knew they’d be friends forever, and that Taurtis would happily take his place under him.

He then met an older boy in red, Sam liked him as well, he was snarky and neat, so Sam let him be above him for now. He knew one day he’d get the power over Grian, but for now, he was so cool he could let this human be kind of above him. They were confused about why Sam was so sweet to them, getting them things and doing what he wanted to do, and it was fun! A part of him knew it would make it all the sweeter when he could finally rise above him. He understood Grian was confused but accepted it for the most part, and he found he rather liked Grian, not as much as Taurtis. Still, he was clever and surprisingly loyal, so Sam happily kept up his place below him, so that one day he could rise above him and have all that for himself.

His parents must have seen a cunning twinkle in his eye, that was the only reason he could think of when he was dragged to another city to see a doctor that specializes in hybrids. They were cute, with floppy brown ears and a warm smile, Sam couldn’t help but want to nip and try and get up to chase them. He didn’t understand why the doctor and his parents seemed so worried, wasn’t this normal? To have your instincts demand you place every stranger you meet below you in the hierarchy? The doctor did a lot of boring tests after that, checking his hearing, his sight, his reflexes, his strength, before finally a written test about himself.

It was a simple test, asking him about his instincts, his feelings about other people, how he acts around other kids, things like that. Sam answered honestly, too young to know that it would have been in his best interest to lie. His doctor had a troubled look on his face as they took his parents aside to talk to them. However, Sam did lie about one thing, his level of hearing; it was stronger then he told the doctor, having already learned how useful eavesdropping is and not wanting to lose it. So he pressed ears to the door and listened, he heard how he was something called a Driven Hybrid, a hybrid more closely in touch with there animal side, and how it boosted his skills related to it, he could probably jump higher than any other rabbit kid his age for instance. Still, it also boosted his instincts to a degree higher than any other hybrid, and he’d have to take suppressants.

This was the first time Sam realized he was different, that something was wrong, and it angered him. How dare they? How dare they say he needs medications to deal with his instincts! He was dealing with them just fine thank you! The thought of medications changing his instincts, changing him, chilled him to his core. How could a young child rationalize this, how could a young child deal with the fact he is so different from the rest? He thought back to how he was stronger, faster, better then his peers in a lot of ways from this, and he realized that they were scared of him, scared of how much stronger and better he is, scared he’d disrupt the hierarchy! He was the pinnacle of his race, and they were just too scared of some lame instincts to realize that he was the best. Yes, this must be true; why else would his parents want to change him? Why else would they think he’s not good enough? He must be above them, and it must scare them, and with a smile, he realized that he liked being above them, it made him feel secure and loved, they had to like him after all, he was better than them, that’s how it worked, that must be how it works.

He never did take those pills, learning how to hide them in his mouth if his parents checked and disposing of them when they weren’t looking, he learned to try and reel in his behavior when his parents could see, pretend that he didn’t want to see them giving him everything he deserved as the strongest rabbit in the warren. He smiled, played the obedient son, he hid his tail, acted like he saw the humans do. It worked for a few years, but instincts were strong, and after he bit Taurtis without thinking, his parents sent him into classes designed to learn to control instincts. 

It was a mixed class, as the city was too small for specialized courses after all. There were many different kinds of hybrids there, more then Sam had ever seen in one place. From pufferfish to slime, Sam realized this class might not be a chore, but a lucky break. Here he could learn what instincts others struggled with and how to use them against people to prove how he was the dominant one! He could even learn how they truly expected him to act here, and it was perfect for learning how to pretend.

He learned of the pufferfish’s natural disregard for others and desired to seem bigger than life, to a slime’s penchant for jumping and watching silently, to an owl’s desire to take to the sky and hunt, to a frogs penchant for noise and moving, and so much more. He learned how to act like other species’ weren’t part of the hierarchy, that the hierarchy was a loose set of rules and not law, even if it burned him to pretend such a fact of life was nothing. Then his attention switched to his classmates, the clueless ones so beneath him in the hierarchy they should feel lucky even to have his attention. 

A little story about a cliff with fantastic wind told near the owl, and he came to class with his wing in a sling next class but boasting about how much air he got. Another story about mice in an abandoned building, and he watched as the owl shifted and tried to push done his instincts to hunt. Sam then pushed it, asking the distracted owl for homework help and so desperate to not run off to hunt as they wanted, agreed readily without prompting, and did all his homework, and Sam couldn’t help but marvel at how easy it was! 

Soon though he grew bored with the owl, they were too easy, too distractable, and starting to think they were friends. A few dropped hints later about another, and they were taken from the class and now out of Sam’s way. He turned his eyes towards the pufferfish, and there need to seem bigger than life, another simple test of what he was learning. He figured out cruelty this way, always when the teacher had there back turned he bothered him, poking him, calling him names, tugging on them, no one but the pufferfish seemed to notice as Sam played so sweet when everyone was watching, hugging his teddy bear and being so shy and polite. Eventually, Sam hit there breaking point, as he harassed them about how unloved they were, how their parents would hurt them if they stepped even slightly out of line, and they exploded.

Tears fell as they screamed about how Sam was a horrid, despicable creature who would never have any friends and should have jumped off those cliffs already and saved them all the trouble, however, the tears were not from the pufferfish, but from Sam, suddenly discovering how easy it was for him to start crying. The class turned on the pufferfish as the teacher tried to calm Sam, intense vitriol was thrown from the students over the next days, for hurting the rabbit, how dare they, he’s just a rabbit, not a threat or anything! They had no friends, no matter how the teacher tried, it was easy for Sam to tear up and lie about nightmares or something to get the class back on his side. The pufferfish left the class as well soon, and Sam felt truly powerful in a whole new way. The fact Taurtis has been extra friendly after he tearily told him about how the mean puffer suddenly snapped at him so cruelly was just icing on the cake.

This was repeated over the rest of the class. Eventually, Sam was the last one standing, and the teacher had a look, a look that said they were afraid of him, fearful of what he had done, and that Sam knew no one believed them. He passed the class with flying colors and a glowing review so he would never have to return. Sam had never been feared before, and it was exhilarating to know this adult was terrified of a child who had the power to destroy there class and used it, it was terrific.

He wondered what else he could use it on, he wondered just how far it could go, and with a smile, he told his parents about how he loved the class, he pretended he couldn’t hear them arguing about him at night, they were weak, not worth his attention. He was strong enough on his own, he would have his own warren, and he would be in charge, and everything will be good, and everything will be right, and the bubbling need in his stomach would end.


End file.
